Untitled
by iiloveyooh
Summary: I'm not supposed to love you and I'm not supposed to care. Saisaku? Sasusaku?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto  
**Up to date manga readers only!**

I'm not supposed to love you

I'm not supposed to care

I'm not supposed to live my life

-Wishing-you were here

I'm not always supposed to wonder

-Where- you are or -what-you do

I'm sorry I can't help myself

I -fell- in -love- with you.

It has been 3 years since Sasuke has left and Sai has joined team seven.

In the beginning Sai had been like Sasuke emotionless in his ways but after

that mission where Team Seven had a reunion Sai had changed like he 

called Ino gorgeous, however it didn't stop him from calling Sakura ugly

Naruto dick less.

"Let's go get more ramen!" exclaimed the hyperactive jounin at the

young age of 16 soon to be 17 Naruto was still as immature as ever

though he was mature enough to get a girlfriend named Hinata. Naruto's 

looks hadn't changed much though he now looked more mature.

"Fine but don't you have a date with Hinata?" asked Haruno Sakura.

"Kuso gomen Sakura-chan but I have to go ja ne," replied Naruto.

"Ja," sighed Sakura as she watched her teammate scurry to get ready

for his second date with Hinata.

"Hey ugly," said Sai.

"Sai please not today I have an overnight shift at the hospital," said 

Sakura.

"Very well; anyway did you hear that we have to go to Sound the day

after tomorrow?" wondered Sai.

"Hai, are we going undercover?"

"Yes I believe so though Tsunade is making sure we have back-up in

case something happens because neither Kakashi nor Yamato are coming

with us," stated Sai.

"Okay well it was nice talking to you Sai but I have to have a little rest

before my shift tonight sayonara," said Sakura.

"Sayonara," said Sai.

Though Sai would never admit it he liked Sakura more than a friend he

would never admit it because he knew that the girl of his affection loved

Uchiha Sasuke.

_I hope you liked it but I was wondering if you could tell me if I should continue or not? Anyways just so you know this is a Sai X Sakura X Sasuke.  
I haven't decided who she'll end up with if I continue. Also I need a title for this story so if you have suggestion I'd appreciate it. By the way please no flames.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was really tired from her overnight shift at the hospital but she 

couldn't help but notice how everybody in Konoha was pairing up

everybody but her, Sai, and a couple of other people.

Tomorrow would be when Naruto, Sai, and herself would head to Sound

she knew that the goal of the mission was to kill one of many Konoha

missing-nins Hikaru Takashi he had like Sasuke betrayed Konoha for Sound

but he wasn't that strong so it would make it easier what they were

supposed to was gain his trust then kill him. Since Sakura's appearance is 

easy to recognize she had to dye her hair she decided to go brunette

and wear blue contacts to make her less recognizable. As for her attire

she would wear a white bikini top and over top black fishnet with a black

skirt right above her knee. Naruto would have to change to a navy

sweater and pant. Sai didn't have to change at all.

.The day of departure.

" _Yawn_ why do we have to leave so early?" asked an annoyed Naruto

"Because I want to get there before this afternoon!" exclaimed a tired,

annoyed Sakura.

"Why this afternoon?"

"I want to get there this afternoon so we can stay on schedule!"

"Okay Sakura, are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Are we there yet?"  
"Urusai! "

.Sound.

Sasuke had just finished his training for the day and wanted to continue

however he was hungry so he decided to go to the ramen place for a

quick meal. When he got there he saw the new guy Hikaru Takashi just like

himself Takashi had betrayed Konoha for Sound for power. Takashi had

brown hair and brown eyes. Sasuke knew him from the academy where

he also Sakura and Naruto and everybody else that held him back but

now he wasn't that sure after seeing Naruto, Sakura, his replacement, and 

Kakashi's replacement he could see that they were strong.

Takashi looked up and saw Sasuke and thought about how many times 

the girls followed him and asked him if he would go out with them and he

would always say no. In Takashi's opinion if that many girls asked him he

would always say yes. "Hey Sasuke," said Takashi.

"Hn," responded Sasuke. Takashi thought in his head how he could get

into the Uchiha's head and came up with an idea.

"If your curious about your old team Sakura and your replacement are

going out," said Takashi. Takashi knew how Sai felt he could see it and 

also how Sakura would give him a glance once in a while.

"Hn," said Sasuke trying not to burst out in anger.

"Oh and Naruto and Hinata are going out to," said Takashi.

"Hn," repled Sasuke. He couldn't believe the dobe got a girlfriend

before him and without a word he stood up and left.


	3. Chapter 3

_First of all I would like to thank the people who reviewed but I still need a title for my story. Anyway thank you again. I might start a story that is themed on Koda Kumi's songs You, Feel, Lies, and Someday. _

The trouble with love is  
it doesn't care how fast you fall….""

The new Team 7 had just arrived in Sound and they were going by

aliases Sakura would be known as Ayu, Naruto would known as Kenji, and

Sai would be known as Hiromi.

"Let's check into the hotel first and unpack so then after we can go out to eat and maybe bump into Takashi," monotone said Sai.

"I agree," yawningly said Sakura.

"Sakura errr I mean Ayu I have a better idea let's check into the hotel, unpack, then go get ramen and then we could search for Takashi," happily said Naruto.

"Baka that basically what Hiromi just said,"

"Oh, well let's follow the plan," replied Naruto.

30 minutes later

"I wonder where the ramen stand is?" wondered Sakura.

"We could ask somebody," said Sai.

"That's a good idea," responded Sakura. So as they looked around for a friendly looking person to ask and when they did it just so happened to be Hikaru Takashi.

"Excuse me sir do you know where the ramen stand is?"

"Yes I do by the way my name is Takashi it's nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you my name is Ayu the one with blonde hair is Kenji and the other one is Hiromi,"

"Nice to meet you all if you follow me I'll show you where it is,"

"That is very kind of you," said Sakura she was happy that they had

already bumped into Takashi that way they could end this mission sooner.

"Not a problem," replied Takashi he thought this girl was very attractive

and was hoping she was free he wasn't sure since she had two men with

her.

"WOW this ramen is pretty amazingly awesome!" yelled Naruto as he

ate his 34 bowl of ramen. Sakura sweat dropped she had never seen

Naruto eat this much since they came back from a month mission where

they didn't have any ramen.

"Don't eat too much or else you'll feel sick later and won't be able to

do much Kenji," said Sai.

"Chill this will be my seconded to last bowl," Naruto said in between

slurps. "Ahhh done!" joyfully said Naruto, "but later I think we'll have to

come back."

"_Sigh_ Kenji we'll come back tomorrow morning if we have to," said

Sakura, "by the was arigato Hikaru-san,"

"It's not much trouble to you; well anyway I must be on my way ja," said

Takashi while waving to Ayu, Hiromi, and Kenji. He thought to himself they

sure are nicer then the other people here.

_Hope you liked it!_


End file.
